


Cyber Sex

by yoyoyodiggitydogs



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cyber sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, vincent from Five Nights at Freddys, what am i actually doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyodiggitydogs/pseuds/yoyoyodiggitydogs
Summary: You and Vincent haven't seen each other in months - He decides he'll do what he hates most.
Relationships: Vincent/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cyber Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Am I making a five nights at freddys smut fic? You guessed it. 
> 
> (Definitely not inspired by Doja Cat's song "Cyber Sex")

" _Fuck"_

Vincent has been palming at his erection for the past hour, eagerly awaiting for his arrival at the hotel he was staying at. He had left a few months ago, forced to leave and help construct and manage the new place in California. Once they found a manager and workers, they told him he was free to leave and come back to his home town. Of course that process had taken 2 months. 

He was deeply disappointed, seeing a storm coming in East had caused his flight to cancel. He would have to leave tomorrow night, frustrated as he was planning to come home and destroy your little cunt tonight. 

"Whatever," He snarled as he unlocked his hotel room. "One night won't be so terrible, will it?' 

He was wrong. Dead wrong. 

You had gotten a sexy lingerie outfit in preparation for tonight, excited to show off your body in it. It fit you well, hugging your curves in all the right places. You to were disappointed Vincent was going to be able to make it tonight, seeing it had been three months since you last came. You both at made a promise, don't masturbate until he comes back, so when he does, you two could go at it like animals. 

A devilish smirk crossed your face as an idea formed in your head. Vincent hated the idea of sexting or phone sex, in fact, he hated even the simplest things like dry humping. _Why bother if I can't be inside your pretty little cunt?_ He would tease. 

You propped yourself up on your queen sized bed, leaving a single lamp on for some sort of light. The first picture you took, you had angled it sideways, showing off your improved arch. (Yeah, you practiced and got better, so what?) 

The next picture you got a little closer to the mirror, showing off your cleavage as another hand drew dangerously close to your sex. You contemplated sending him a video, but decided against it. You needed something to tease him later, something new. So you just stuck with the 3 pictures you had taken, the third just being your ass perched up on the vanity. Nothing new or special. 

You felt almost stupid as you laid back down, excited about what he would say to your teasing images. Would he get mad? Want to punish you? You shivered. You knew it would drive him crazy, so you went ahead and press sent. All three images had been sent. 

It took a moment before your phone buzzed. 

**"What the hell is this. "**

You smiled. 

**"What?** **Oh! sorry babe. Wrong person ;)"**

The three dots signifying he was typing disappeared and reappeared multiple times. 

**"Don't get stupid with me. You know I hate sexting."**

**"What? Hard for me already vinny?"**

It took a few moments, but a picture was sent from him. In the distance, you could see the light of the TV screen, and his left foot, a black sock on. But the main reason he had sent the picture was to show the impressive bulge that showed through the thin black fabric of his underwear. You groaned, thighs tightening around your sex. You need him, needed his cock. You couldn't do it anymore, you had to get him to cave. 

Spreading your legs, you position the camera to show just your breasts, a finger came up as you hit record, grabbing and squeezing, tweaking at your hardened nipples. You surprised a few moans, not because you felt anything, but because you knew it drove him mad. He always would punish you if you held in a moan, even in public areas. 

_sent._ You bit your lip. 

It was read almost immediately. 

You set your phone done, waiting for a response. 

Nothing. 

10 minutes later, still, nothing. 

**"Baby"**

You were practically groaning, god, you were so horny for him. 

**"Please, one time. One facetime call. I'm so wet :("**

He texted back, **"That sounds like a you problem. I don't reward naughty girls who don't listen."**

**"Fine."**

You hated using this one against him. But it was the only way. 

**"I guess I'll just have to watch porn to keep myself occupied. night."**

He hated, _hated_ the idea of porn. He didn't understand it - why watch two strangers get it on? Sure sometimes he would make up scenarios in his head to get himself hard, but that was before he met you. He hated the idea of either of you going to porn for pleasure. You have each other. He didn't see why he or you would need to turn to a stranger to feel good, You had all you needed right here. 

**"Open a porn app and I'll fuck you raw until you can't stand. Breed that little pussy and overstimulate you until you're crying."**

When you didn't answer, another notification popped up. 

**"Slut, answer me."**

**"Give me something to answer to."**

Not even 15 seconds later a call notification from Vincent appeared. You placed the phone at the edge of your bed, scooting back until the camera could get a good view of you and the bed. You placed your headphones in, answering with a devilish smirk. 

When the call connected, his phone was placed in a position where both hands were free. He was staring at the camera, arms crossed and unamused. 

"Hi," You giggle. "Did you fina-"

"Shut up," he spat, taking out his rock hard cock. You gasped. It was long and thick, two veins connected from his shaft to his head where pre-cum leaked from the tip. He gripped it tightly, giving himself a few small strokes. "Well? You wanted to call, let me see that pretty pussy." 

You didn't need to be told twice as you hastily removed the top of your lingerie set, breasts bouncing slightly as they were yanked from the top. You could hear him groan slightly from the other end. 

Next came your panties, a thick string of your womanly essence connected your underwear to your sex. Good god, were you wet. 

"Whore," He breathed out, now gently running his hand up and down the tip. "Spread your legs for daddy, I don't have the patience to watch you take your time." 

You followed his orders, spreading your legs for him. 

"Wish you were here with me right now, doll," His grunts came louder, he hadn't relieved himself in nearly three months. "Would make you get on your knees and suck my cock, bend you over and play with your tight cunt until you were begging - _screaming_ for me to stop. But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He stopped stroking himself to get a better view of you, you were groaning as two fingers gently started to rub tight circles on your erected bud. He licked his lips at the sight, his cock growing harder, if that was possible. "Such a little whore, getting wet from just a few simple words." 

"I-I am," You groaned, seeing his cock twitch in response. "I'm a whore. Your little toy."

"Prove it." 

You relaxed a bit, letting your left arm relax behind you as the other moved to rub even harder at your clit. Within a few minutes, you were a panting mess, trying desperately to get off on your fingers alone, but it was no use. You hadn't used your hands to pleasure yourself in such a long time, and you whined, growing frustrated that you couldn't feel the building orgasm inside you that you normally felt. 

Vincent was on his knees now, thrusting into his fist. One hand extended, gripping the headboard.

"Baby," He cooed, mouth watering. "You know that pink little vibrator I bought you?" 

"Yes, Yes I do." 

"Well, it's in one of my drawers. Go get it and turn it on, lowest setting." 

You eagerly nodded, scrambling to find the small pink vibrator. At last you had found it, returning back to the camera, where vincent to had stopped pumping himself. You clicked on the small machine, shivering at the low buzz it sent through your fingertips. 

"Do it." He said hungrily. "Put it on your clit and pump your fingers in that tight little hole." 

You moaned loudly at the profanities he whispered to you, and looked down, placing the small device on your clit, moaning at the waves it shot through you. 

"Oh, moaning like a little bitch in heat and it's at the lowest setting?" He t'sked. "Dirty girl." 

You nodded, starting to pump two fingers in and out of you, just barley missing that sweet spongy spot you wanted to hit so badly. 

Vincent smirked watching you, viscously thrusting into his cock. He had never felt better, he had waited so long for this moment. The moment he could relieve himself. "Baby," He groaned. "Two notches up on the vibrator right now-" _-uhg!-_ "Oh you bitch in heat, you little slutty bitch in heat, fingering yourself like such a good girl. If only you were here right now, the things I'd do to that perfect body." 

You shivered at his praise and slight degradation, turning the vibrator up two notches. 

This went on for a few minutes, the grunts and moans and vincents whispers in your ear. You could feel your end coming, and so could he. 

"Oh, oh vincent!" You moaned, the noises your wet sex made as your hand quickly drove in and out, slamming down against your g-spot, drove vincent mad. He too was thrusting violently in his fist, the bed shaking and creaking as his hips moved up and down, his jagged breathes edging you to continue. 

He groaned loudly as he finished and panted loudly, the smallest beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. 

You too had laid back now, taken back at how powerful the orgasm you just had was. 

"Hey doll?" Vincent whispers into the camera. 

"Y-yes vinny?" 

"When I got home tomorrow, I'm going to fuck your brains out." 


End file.
